ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi Minato
|Minato Asahi}} is the adoptive daughter of the Minato family and one of the characters in Ultraman R/B. Etymology Her name in kanji translates to "Sunrise". Personality Asahi is a happy-go-lucky high school girl that has a close relationship with her brothers because she loves them. However, she dislike conflicts, which extends to the point of refusing to play rock–paper–scissors. She performs the housework for the family on behalf of their mother. History Ultraman R/B Asahi was born as the embodiment of the Makoto Crystal, which was sent to the Minato Brothers along with the R/B Gyros after Grigio Bone's first attack. Her presence somehow slightly altered reality and the memories of people so that it would be as if she had been there all along. During the losing battle against Horoboros, Asahi eventually learns of her brothers' dual identity as Ultramen. Although angered by this revelation, she eventually assists her brothers to defeat Horoboros once again by transferring the Orb Ring NEO to them. However, an old family photo reveals that Asahi may not be who she seems. Ushio asks her about who she really is, but does not get an answer. Irritated and confused, Asahi leaves the house to get some time to herself since she feels that she is not truly one of the Minato family. On the way, she encounters the then-unnamed Saki Mitsurugi and gives her that name. She was then given the Ultraman and Belial R/B Crystals, and gave them to Katsumi and Isami. When the two were defeated by Grigio King, she reminded them of their mother's words and helped them unlock the power of Ultraman Ruebe. However, listening to what she just said, she begins to doubt her identity. Asahi runs away, trying to find comfort in her new friend Saki. She tells Asahi that being happy is not the only important thing in the world. After Saki summons Neronga, which is then defeated by Ruebe, Katsumi and Isami reassure her identity as their sister and bring her back home, where Ushio apologizes for asking her strange questions and doubting their relationship as a family. Despite finding out that Saki was the one starting the monster attacks, Asahi still maintained a friendship with her and that friendship is somewhat returned when Saki works with Rosso and Blu to get Asahi out of King Joe that abducted her. Saki also tells Asahi of her past, and she explains it to her elder brothers. Saki also told the three siblings about what happened to their mother. After Saki's fight against Rosso and Blu as Horoboros, she witnessed the return of her mother, Mio Minato. After bathing together, Mio explains that even she doesn't know where Asahi came from. She comes up with three theories; Ushio having a child with someone else, that she was adopted, or she could be their child from another dimension. After that, Asahi had a vision of a cloud drifting through the sky. Asahi later goes back to the cafe where she met Saki and sees her there again. Saki tells Asahi that her plan will soon come to fruition and says goodbye her while Asahi tries to shut her up by shoving food in her mouth. Unable to bear losing her friend, Asahi starts to cry. During Saki (Grigio Regina)'s battle against Reugosite, she tries to reach out to Saki but her brothers stop her from going by herself, saying it is too dangerous. The three of them and their father Ushio later drive there in their delivery van and after Grigio Regina was defeated, Asahi found Saki dying. Saki told Asahi her real name, Grigio, and that she was happy to have met them, giving Asahi her Gyro before she passed away. As Reugosite destroyed more of the surroundings, Asahi saw more flashbacks of her origins. Stepping in front of Reugosite just as Ruebe was about to be finished off, she defended him by putting up a barrier and while doing so, regained her memories. She transformed into the Makoto Crystal and allowed Ruebe to finish off Reugosite using the Shin Vortex Buster. After that, Asahi and the Makoto Crystal vanished. After realizing what she was, the Minato family accepts losing one of their own, but Asahi later comes back floating down from the sky, welcomed back by her family. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond One year later, Asahi studied hard for her dream of becoming a nurse to help others and was welcomed by male students in high school, which made Ushio worried. Asahi talks to Riku Asakura, which caused her father to be even more worried and met the rescued Pega, after Bemstar and Gan Q were killed by Rosso, Blu and Geed. After having dinner with Riku and Pega later on, Asahi shared with Riku her backstory and ambitions. After finding a way of sending Riku and Pega back to their home universe, Asahi searched for Katsumi after he disappeared the following day. When Snake Darkness begin wreaking havoc on Ayaka City, Asahi assisted Isami and Riku in battle as Grigio Regina but was easily defeated. After Katsumi returned from Planet Hostar 21, Asahi joined forces with her brothers and Riku against Snake Darkness. As Ultraman Tregear appeared backing up his minion, she evolved into Ultrawoman Grigio when Saki’s spirit manifested to encourage her but everyone was still overpowered. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings fused into Ultraman Groob with the Makoto Crystal’s power and join Riku, who become Geed Ultimate Final once more, eventually fighting on even terms against their opponents. Finally, the siblings destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freed Yukio from Tregear's dark influence. Following the battle, Asahi bided farewell to Riku and Pega. Transformation Asahi puts the Grigio Regina Crystal into the Gyro and pulls the grips thrice. GrigioReginaHenshinAsahiver.gif - Ultrawoman Grigio= Grigio Regina's exoskeleton splits open to reveal Ultrawoman Grigio. UltrawomanGrigioHenshinFull.gif - Ultraman Groob= 1= |-| 2= The Minato Siblings join their hands, which summons the Makoto Crystal. Katsumi then presses the side button, opening up the crystal while Isami and Asahi stand by his side, before placing it onto his Gyro. He then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before the siblings transform into Groob. Groob Crystal Creation.gif|Makoto Crystal is created Groob1.png|Katsumi holds the Makoto Crystal Groob2.png|The Makoto Crystal opens up Groob Insert Crystal.gif|Makoto Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro Groob3.png|Images of the three Ultras appear Groob Pull.gif|Gyro is activated Groob4.png|A multi-colored burst appears Groob5.png|Makoto symbol appears Groob6.png|Whirl of colors surrounds the three Groob Rise.gif|Groob's rise GroobHenshinFull.gif GroobUGF.gif }} Powers and Weapons *'R/B Gyro -Saki Mitsurugi Specification-': Saki Mitsurugi's Gyro, she received this device from the latter before death. This serves as Asahi’s transformation item, allowing her to become Kaiju. She transformed into Ultrawoman Grigio through willpower instead. *'R/B Crystal': Asahi possesses Grigio Regina’s R/B Crystal, which is presumably inherited from Saki. *'Barrier': Asahi can create a barrier that is able to block powerful attacks like Reugosite's Genesis Requiem. *'Crystal Transformation': Asahi can transform herself into and from the Makoto Crystal. AsahiwithSaki’sGyro.jpeg|R/B Gyro -Saki Mitsurugi Specification- Asahi Barrier.gif|Barrier Asahi turns into Crystal.gif|Crystal Transformation Trivia *So far, two characters were shown having no recollection of Asahi within their past. **During the siblings' visit to Aizen Tech, Makoto Aizen mentioned that he never recalled the Minato family including a daughter. **While posing as an anonymous fortuneteller, Kaoru mentioned the Minato family members as four, but quickly corrected it to five before giving Asahi a silent look. **There are no photos or anything to remember her by from her childhood. *If Mio had an actual daughter with Ushio, she would have named her Asahi. *Her birthday is celebrated on the 3rd of March.https://twitter.com/ultraman_series/status/1106389645309284352 References id:Asahi Minato ms:Asahi Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Characters Category:Human Forms